


The Four Times Snow Almost Saw Too Much and The One Time She Did

by ObsessionsOfMine



Series: DQ Week 2015 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessionsOfMine/pseuds/ObsessionsOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for day 4 of Dragon Queen Week under the prompt: Awkward Situation/Caught<br/>Snow is always walking in at the most inopportune moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four Times Snow Almost Saw Too Much and The One Time She Did

 Regina doesn’t hate Snow. She hasn’t for quite some time, really; however, there’s this one thing about Snow White that’s been getting on her nerves: she has the worst timing. Maybe the universe just has it in for her, or maybe that’s what people like to call karma, Regina isn’t entirely sure; all she know is Snow must have some sort of sixth sense for her being _busy_ , because whenever she is, the woman invariably finds a way to show up.

**I.**

 Maleficent had developed the habit of bringing Regina lunch every day, so they could have a meal together, in her office. At first, people would watch her go by, silently smiling at the scene, but as the months went on and the women moved in together, the occurrence had lost its novelty and people had stopped sparing second glances to the the click of Maleficent’s heels waltzing into the Townhouse, precisely at 12:30 p.m, every day.

 “Everything alright, dear?” She asked as the door closed behind her, delicate eyebrows drawing together as she watched Regina roughly run her fingers over her eyelids and then pinch the bridge of her nose in a show of clear frustration.

 “Yes. It’s just a heavy load of paperwork.” She sighed, palming the back of her neck. There was a budget distribution meeting coming up and she needed to have her reports in order, or else the damned thing would surely be never ending. Regina heard heels tapping against the floor, each time closer, followed by the crinkling of a plastic bag in front of her. She raised her eyes to find Maleficent right next to her, leaning against her desk and giving her an affectionate look.

 “You poor thing.” There was a small hint of mockery in her tone, and Regina would have made a snarky comeback, but Maleficent’s lips quickly found hers in a sweet kiss. “Better?” She asked, softly running her nose along Regina’s and getting a barely audible hum in response. A hand closed firmly around her tie and pulled her in for a longer, deeper kiss, making her moan and cup Regina’s chin while her other hand caressed her knee, playing with the hem of her skirt.

 Maleficent moved her kisses to Regina’s jaw, burning a swift path to her throat, where she could feel her heartbeat against her lips; she was now pushing the skirt up and out of the way, her nails lightly scratching against the soft skin. “Mal...” Regina started, sucking in a deep breath when she felt Maleficent’s teeth pull at her flesh. “What are you doing?” Her voice was shaking as her fingers grasped blond hair; there were many reasons why they shouldn’t be doing this, but Regina just couldn’t bring herself to stop.

 “I’m helping you... Unwind.” The words were whispered against her lips as Maleficent knelt in front of her, pulling her underwear down and running her hands back up her legs, effectively parting them. Regina raised her eyebrows at her, the warning about her office not being as private as her partner seemed to think it was already on her lips. “It’s going to be okay.” Maleficent cut her off before she’d even begun. “Unless you have a problem keeping quiet.” She issued the challenge and Regina met it head on, her eyes narrowing slightly as Maleficent pulled her hips to the edge of the office chair.

 The kisses started lightly on the inside of her thigh, slowly going up until Maleficent was licking her from top to bottom, soft lips covering her clit and sucking on it, making Regina bite down on her lower lip and thread her fingers on golden curls. Her head thumped against the soft padding of the chair as she took a deep breath, she could feel her muscles tighten in anticipation, her hips thrusting forward in search of firmer contact.

 “Regina!” She heard the shout come from behind the door and quickly moved her chair forward while pushing Maleficent with her feet and trapping her under her desk just in time to hide her from Snow, who walked into her office and promptly started talking about the school budget for that year. And, as she felt Maleficent sweetly kissing and nipping at her thighs, she felt like hitting something. Preferably Snow’s face.

**II.**

 They were at Granny’s, sitting next to each other in the booth nearest to the corner, and Regina wasn’t even sure how it had started, but Mal had said something about the danger of being caught turning Regina on, using the encounter in her office and how hard she’d come after Snow had left as an example, which had prompted Regina to say that she wasn’t the only one with that particular kink, which the older sorceress had readily denied.

 And so, Regina found herself trailing her fingers up and down Maleficent’s thigh, going each time higher, watching as her partner’s breathing became irregular and a flush came up to color her cheeks. “I can see how unaffected you are.” Regina’s voice dripped with sarcasm as her finger finally reached its destination, pressing against Maleficent through the seam of her tailored pants and pulling a quiet hiss from her lips.

 A quick glance around her surroundings had revealed this to be a particularly busy night, so they should be fine, as long as they didn’t draw too much attention to themselves. Her eyes went back to Maleficent, who had yet to make any kind of substantial noise, but was grabbing the edge of their little sofa with so much force her knuckles were turning white; Regina was definitely in for a good time.

 She sped up her movements, making tight little circles against Maleficent’s heat, the fabric between them providing a decent amount of friction and setting Maleficent’s hips in motion as they gyrated in time with Regina’s movements. “Care to rethink your previous statement, dear?” She whispered against Maleficent’s ear, a grin spreading on her lips as the blonde’s jaw went slack and she closed her eyes for a few seconds, before taking a deep breath and recomposing herself as best as she could and grumbling at Regina to just shut up and finish her already.

 For a second Regina slowed her movements, holding in her laughter as Maleficent set her jaw and gave her a murderous look; she had to admit it was fun to watch to watch her partner squirm every now and then, but soon enough she was back to her former pace, and if the little shivers traveling up Maleficent’s back were anything to go by, she wasn’t far from the edge. She pressed a little harder, completely foregoing gentle as Maleficent’s hips twitched a little faster against her hand and she bit the inside of her lip to keep from making noise.

 “Oh, there you are!” Snow White’s voice broke their trance, making Regina hastily remove her hand, placing it on top of the table. “Regina, I wanted to talk to you about Henry spending this weekend with us.” She continued, sitting herself across from them in the booth and starting to explain in details their plans for it, while Regina nodded every few words, without really listening. She could, however, swear she heard Maleficent mumble something about killing Snow in her sleep and she had to control herself not to chuckle at the disgruntled edge of the threat.

**III.**

 Regina was surprised to see Maleficent walking into her vault, arms crossed in front of her chest and lips firmly pursed. “You missed dinner.” Her tone was firm and a little harsh, making Regina glance at the watch in her wrist, which told her it was past 8 p.m, she’d been so focused on finding one specific spell book that she’d completely lost track of time.

 “Shit.” She cursed under her breath, she had promised to be home so they could eat together and now Maleficent was upset with her. “I’m sorry.” She said, putting on her best does eyes in hopes of softening the situation, but when all she got was strained sigh, she knew she’d have to up her game. Regina walked up to her partner, quickly placing her arms around her neck and moving to rub their noses together. “I’ll make it up to you.” She whispered against red lips.

 Maleficent’s eyebrow rose high on her forehead as her warm hands closed around Regina’s waist. “And how do you intend to do that?” She pulled Regina closer, making sure there was no space between them. She hadn’t been that upset to begin with, but even if she had been, staying mad at Regina was a hard task, specially when she was so close.

 “What if I promise to be a good girl?” She offered in a low voice, before pulling Maleficent’s head down for a kiss. Their lips moved softly at first, Regina’s tongue teasingly stroking plump lips open, inviting Maleficent to give in to the heat already igniting between them. A moan vibrated in the kiss, marking Maleficent’s acceptance as she pushed her fingers through Regina’s hair and deepened their kiss, burning a path through the roof of her mouth and her tongue.

 As they parted, Maleficent walked Regina back a few steps with a steady hand on her hip, before turning her around completely, so she was facing the wall. “Mal?” Regina inquired, twisting her neck around to steal a glance at her, a mischievous glint in her eyes and a flush rising up her cheeks, as her breathing started to speed up.

 “You told me you’d be good.” Maleficent purred, her head traveling down to place small kisses from Regina’s neck up to her ear. “So, be a good girl, and put your hands on the wall for me, dear.” She pressed her chest to her Regina’s back as her partner’s hand touched the stone, one of her hands swiping black hair to the side, so she could suck and nip at the skin; while the other went lower, massaging one of her breast with unhurried movements.

 Regina was quick to groan and arch into her hand, her body vibrating deliciously under Maleficent’s well practiced touch as the woman’s other hand slid down her side until it reached the hem of her skirt. She wasted no time in pulling it up, bunching the fabric around her waist to reveal Regina’s lacy underwear, which she was too busy to appreciate and even remove.

 Maleficent pinched one of Regina’s nipples while moving the damp fabric aside, her fingers lightly sliding over her clit, using enough pressure to make her gasp and shiver against her, but not enough pressure to get her anywhere near an orgasm. She intended to draw her teasing out for as long as she possibly could, to give Regina a taste of the wait.

 As she was considering the possibility of slipping just one finger inside, to torture her even further, she heard tentative footsteps echoing through the stone wall and coming in their direction. Quickly, Maleficent snatched back her hand, prompting a whine of protest to escape Regina’s lips; however, before the brunette could complain, a poof of magic rearranged her clothes and when she turned around to ask what the hell was going on, Snow showed up through the arched passageway.

 “Hi, Regina.” She greeted, getting a tight smile in response. “Maleficent.” Her acknowledgment was answered with a sharp nod, and an awkward silence fell over them as Snow fidgeted with her hands for a few seconds. “Uhm... I was wondering if you could babysit Neal, for the night?” She asked in a hopeful tone, and Maleficent wanted nothing more than to turn her into a pile of ashes.

**IV.**

 The Rabbit Hole wasn’t a bar usually went to, but they had been looking for a place where they wouldn’t be bothered, and that was as close as they had gotten from one. And, after a couple of drinks, they had found themselves in one of the bar’s poorly lit corners, Regina’s back flat against the wall as Maleficent hungrily kissed her neck, lips leaving behind traces of red lipstick.

 They were mostly hidden from the other patrons, who were too busy with their own fun to notice them, anyway. That and the alcohol had given them an extra ounce of bravery, their hands squeezing, caressing and pulling at one another; their legs tangled underneath them, allowing them to press firmly into each others bodies, the smallest of movements creating delicious friction.

 As the music pulsed loudly around them, their mouths found one another, tongues teasing and chasing, pulling muffled groans and sighs from the back of their throats. Hands caressed their way under layers of fabric, allowing their fingers to work on wet heat with sharp presses and slides; the movement was awkward and fairly restricted in the small space between their bodies, but finesse was the last thing on their mind as they moved against each other.

 Breaths mingled together as they moved a little faster, their hips bucking with more abandon, to ensure the most of the contact, as the pressure built between them at an alarming speed, sending shivers down their spines in quick little waves. They had been so close to the edge that the shouting of their names above the music had startled them into jumping apart. “You have got to be kidding me.” Maleficent growled as she identified Snow as the source of the yelling.

 “Afraid not, dear.” Regina countered, smoothing the wrinkles in her dress with her hands, as Snow approached them with quick steps and a worried look adorning her face. For a few seconds, Regina had to remind herself that, as appealing as it sounded at the moment, turning Snow into a frog was a completely unacceptable idea. “What’s wrong?”She asked, her tone much harsher than she had first intended for it to be.

 “Emma tried to enchant our mixer and now it’s trying to attack us and we don’t know how to stop it.” She explained quickly, her words stumbling into one another as she looked at them with big pleading eyes, the request for help evident in her tone. Regina and Maleficent exchanged impatient glances before the brunette told Snow to lead the way and started walking behind her, hearing Maleficent’s heels click behind her, accompanied by a deep sigh.

**V.**

 The dining room was probably not the most appropriate place from them to be doing this. Scratch that. The dining room was definitely not the most appropriate place for them to be doing this. They were adult women who did happen to own a bed, a very comfortable bed, in fact. And yet, Regina found herself sitting on top of her dinner table, completely naked, with Maleficent’s fingers moving over her clit in small circles while her mouth trailed heated kisses up and down the column of her neck.

 She had blonde hair filling one of her hands, while the other had a tight grip on Maleficent’s hip, short fingernails leaving little crescent shapes on milky white skin. Her legs opened a little wider, asking for something, anything, to take her higher, build up the pressure withing her a little faster; and she heard a little chuckle as Maleficent pinched her nipple, her lips touching Regina’s ear. “Impatient, are we?” She drawled out in a husky tone that had little shivers making their way down Regina’s back.

 Using her grip on her hair, she brought Maleficent’s face in front of her own. “Mal, please.” She groaned, capturing her bottom lip to suck and nip at it before letting go. “I really need you inside.” The plea came as a whisper, causing Maleficent to moan softly before sliding two fingers in, moving them in slow and deep strokes, the heel of her hand rubbing against Regina’s clit every time she drove the digits in.

 As Maleficent moved inside of her, curling and twisting, Regina’s legs locked around her waist with a long moan, urging her to use the force of her hips to drive into her a little harder; the silent request was fulfilled almost immediately, the added strength to the thrusts dragging a groan from Regina’s lips and making her fingers dig into Maleficent’s shoulder with enough force to keep the both of them sharp, anchored to the warmth that enveloped them in its consuming embrace.

 Regina was so close. She could feel her muscles starting to tense up, her head buzzing as the blood ran through her body as if it were a race track, her entire being shaking with caged energy, ready to burst out. There was no controlling her hips as they moved against Maleficent, meeting every one of her powerful thrusts with the shameless abandon of someone at the very edge of pleasure.

 “Yikes!” The high pitched yelp brought them to a screeching halt as they turned their heads to see Snow standing at the entry of the dining room, her back turned to them. “Sorry I... I’m just... Leaving.” She said in an embarrassed and hushed tone, before hurriedly walking away; the sound of her shoes on the floor quickly followed by the opening and closing of the door.

 “We really need to have a talk to her about knocking.” Maleficent grumbled in irritation, before looking at Regina, who was trying very hard to hold in her laughter. They stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting into a fit of giggles, they were certainly going to have a lot of fun teasing the hell out of Snow later. Preferably in front of Charming and Emma.


End file.
